Legends of Chaos: Season 1
by Role-Player 2018
Summary: You want the full Synopsis? Well click the story! You wanna see Tails act like his old pal Sonic the Hedgehog? If so, this story's exactly for you! Tails, Cream and Nicole travel around the world as Adventure Hunters! Their new stop? The Rose Empire! And it seems someone from Tails' past is following him with a new crew, too! (TailsXHarem) THIS STORY IS OC HEAVY!
1. Prologue

_Okay, so..._

 _What the fuck am I thinking?_

 _This story is basically AU again, only a futuristic AU with Tails being the same age as Sonic and going on an Adventure around Mobius and meeting with new Mobians and fighting against new villains. This story is **Pre-Super Genesis Wave** , and follows the Archie's canon until before the Genesis Wave arc. On this one, the Genesis Wave didn't happen, Sally wasn't killed, and Eggman has been defeated; however, there are still some Mobians that are trying to carry his footsteps and build their own empire like how he did once. Now then, if you'd like to read the Synopsis:_

* * *

 **Main Synopsis:  
** It's been 8 years since the fall of Eggman, there were still some Mobians that tried to follow on the Doctor's footsteps and try to make their own Empires, however, the Freedom Fighters would always manage to stop them dead in their tracks. **Miles "Tails" Prower** , having grown up to be an independent person and someone with quite the similar personality to Sonic, has decided to Travel the world and find other people that would require help in dealing with their own enemies, that may or may not follow Eggman or are trying to conquer the world by their own forces. Accompained by a 18-year-old **Cream the Rabbit** and the Sentient AI **Nicole the Holo-Lynx** , Tails goes to travel the world and meet new faces to make his own story, and to launch his own "Sonic the Hedgehog" that's been quite dormant inside of him. Be reminded though: He's not Sonic; his name is "Miles Prower", but you can call him "Tails"!

* * *

 _A bit cliché, maybe, but I'll try my best to make this cliché worth it._

 _Now, the Tails in this story is basically a combination of Sonic, Xander Cage, Gadget (Sonic Forces Avatar) and even Dominic Toretto! Which means he can be laidback, practice radical sports, swing around with grappling hooks, wreck people's shit with a Wispon, and also drive like a total Badass._

 _Cream is something similar, but I'm giving her her own personality, which combines her nice and polite personality from her original 6-year-old self to another, more tougher personality in where she's able to take care of herself pretty well, and that also likes to practice some sports. After all, Cream has been living alongside strong women and great heroes that have a great influence on her, besides, there's no way I'm gonna take her getting captured by Eggman repeadetly. I mean, seriously, I don't want her to be another Peach clone…_

 _Nicole is basically the same as she is in the Archies, so there's really not much of a difference there, but I'll try to make sure that she's still interesting enough for you guys to like her and see her interact with Tails and Cream on their adventures._

 _Just be sure: Lots of crazy adventures await the party of Tails, Cream and Nicole in what I call: **Team Adrenaline**!_

 ** _Theme Songs:_** _"Make my Story" by Lenny Code Fiction (My Hero Academia Season 3 OP 2) | "Endless Possibilities" from Sonic Unleashed_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 **Tails Point of View**

This world… is pretty big.

No, I'm serious. Mobius is sometimes way too fucking big for me to describe it!

Like, think of it like this: I'm living here in Castle Acorn with my old best friend from lots of years ago, and the hero of Mobius.

Yes, I'm talking about **Sonic the Hedgehog**.

And how come I shouldn't? He, along with a little group of our friends named the **Freedom Fighters** , were the ones that had twarted the plans of a villanous scientist known as **Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik** , which wanted to take over the world. I still remember that we also encountered and reprogrammed his creation, Metal Sonic, into one of ours allies; he's now named **Shard the Metal** , and while his attitude was similar to Sonic, he tried his best to make sure he was his own person and not a Sonic copy.

Me? Well, let's just say I changed a lot since that time.

Who's "me", you might be asking? Um… Have you read the point of view up there? (Breaking the 4th wall) I'm **Miles Prower** , also known as **Tails** , the "sidekick" that everyone just wants to scream to have his own story.

Well, guess what? I have the chance to do that now. Mostly because I'm already… old enough, per say.

I was 12 years old when Eggman was finally taken down, and as the years went by, I kinda changed a lot. Sure, my intelligence remained the same and even increased by that time, but my personality took a pretty nasty turn, and no, it wasn't for the edgy, I just became my own little Sonic the Hedgehog, yeah, that means I went cocky and all and became a sucker for fun times, but hey, that doesn't mean I can't be smart while doing so. And hey, I guess Sonic kinda praised me because of that. Never knew why, but he mostly comments that I was kind of a "smarter Sonic". I didn't have his speed, at least until I was 16, where a little experiment where I took Sonic's DNA allowed me to make sure I could have his same top speed while running, which also makes my flying a lot faster and also make me less tired while flying. I mostly use my feet when I run at those same sonic speeds Sonico once ran, but I at least had the advantage of using the same speed during my flights now as well. Now I'm 20 years old and ready to start my own adventure with my own crew, actually.

It has always been Sonic, Tails and Knuckles before as the **Team Hero** of the Freedom Fighters, but now both Knuckles and Sonic are pretty much occupied; Knuckles is an obvious case, he's protecting the Master Emerald, but he at least maintains a social life now, often keeping communication with most of us through his new cellphone and sometimes leaving the island for quick moments while carrying the Master Emerald with him on his pocket, as the Master Emerald can change size.

Sonic… I still don't really believe it. He managed to score himself a place as the soon-to-be king of the freaking **Kingdom of Acorn** , basically married to Sally, my old aunt – well, not really my aunt, I just considered her as so because she treated me like family – and the two are really hitting it off. I congrajulate their union together, and although **Amy Rose** was kinda distraught by that at first, she learned to cope with it and move on from Sonic (and thank god that she did that!)

Now, if I were to talk about my current team… You'd be surprised.

So… Let's talk about **Cream the Rabbit**.

My oldest childhood friend to date, and honestly, in the past, a real symbol of innocence. She was basically one of my **MANY** many crushes. Honestly, you'd call me a dumbass love seeker in the past whenever you saw me ogling at a girl.

First, there was **Fiona Fox** , a crimson fox girl captured by Eggman that our Freedom Fighters set free, she mostly joined in treasure hunting with a certain **Nicollete the Weasel** , which was the sister of a Bounty Hunter we faced once named **Nack the Weasel** , member of **Team Hooligan** , which also composed of **Bean the Duck** and **Bark the Polar Bear**. She worked with us for some time, but then this asshole from another dimension named **Scourge the Hedgehog** – which was an Anti-Sonic, mind you – came in and just grabbed her for himself, in which it had HER consent. I honestly don't know what did Fiona see on him, but I managed to move on from her after some time.

Before I met Fiona, though, there was a time I visited Downunda with Sonic to meet the Downunda Freedom Fighters that were battling against a Crocodile Robot with the same ambitions as Eggman. There, I met my Second love seeker: **Barby the Koala**. We worked together to take down the Robo-Croc's plans for a moment, and when we finished the mission, she kinda did show some interest on me, even kissed me in the cheek once! It makes it kinda sad that we never met each other after that, and didn't even get any kind of contact. I want to know how she's holding up now, and with this adventure, I'm probably gonna see her again.

Visiting the Eastern area, I met my Third Love: **Li-Moon** , a fox apprentice at a small shrine that had a lion for a master. At first, I was a bit weirded out, because Li-Moon… looked like Fiona. But interacting with her, I could tell she was nothing like her. We helped them take down some guys and everything and she even left a gift for us.

This is a weird one, but my Fourth Love seek was with Babylon Team's **Wave the Swallow**. She was a mechanic like me, member of a Treasure Hunting crew known as the **Babylon Rogues** , which had **Jet the Hawk** as their leader and **Storm the Albatross**. They were basically our opposites, with Jet being the speed, Wave being the brains and Storm being the brawn. At that time, Wave constantly teased and insulted me for my tech works, calling them "inferior" to her own, but as I've grown up with her and matured, Wave stopped thinking of me as an inferior person to her, and by the time I was 16, she basically stopped with all the bullying. Nowdays I don't really know what she's up to, but honestly, I don't think I should really care. I still wonder, though.

Then, we come to my fifth case: **Cream the Rabbit**. Cream is a very old childhood friend of mine, and we played together quite a lot when I was younger. I didn't give her a lot of focus before, and only saw her mostly as a friend; but oh lord, as the years went by, Cream matured, and I could NOT predict how well that went. Growing up with great heroes and strong female leads can give even an innocent girl like her quite the personality change; she was still a nice and polite girl, but she then would slightly start to scold some of us because of something so trivial as **table manners** , heck, Sonic was the main victim of that, but that's not the only area where she matured. Throughout the years, Cream managed to get herself to be a stronger person than the other days from before; if she was an innocent girl back then, right now, she's an awesome and badass fighter that is not afraid anymore of throwing herself in danger whenever its needed. The first time she did that, actually, was when Eggman had firstly conquered the world with the help of the Phantom Ruby (Yes, instead of the Genesis Wave, Sonic Forces happened). Armed with a Lightning Wispon, Cream went in alone into one of Eggman's factories to help me in sabotaging it, I was armed with a Drill Wispon back then, and seeing Cream come to help me was kind of surprising, but I was goddamn BAFFLED when I saw what Cream was truly capable of while using that Wispon, and with her help, I managed to sabotage Eggman's factory with a resounding success! Granted, Cream got a scolding from her mother, **Vanilla the Rabbit** , for that, but I reassured Vanilla that she was fine and her abilites were freaking surprising.

Our relationship really hit it off after that event, and once Eggman was done and dealt with, she confessed to me. I still didn't have a choice back then, though, since I was still a bit heartbroken from the many loves I had in the past, so I didn't give an answer back straight away; but give it just a months later, and I was already in her arms not wanting to care about anything else anymore.

Aside from Cream, I also had an interest on an AI that has been accompanying us since the start; right now, she's known as **Nicole the Holo-Lynx**. In the past, she was only known as NICOLE, the personal computer of Aunt Sally, and helped us with any kinds of hacking and information she had to dig out from the Cyber-Space. At a point in time, NICOLE created a holographic body for herself, and thus, could begin to help us more directly. Right now, Nicole isn't really belonging to Sally, but she handed Nicole for me to take care of, and be a part of my current Team. Cream at first became a bit jealous that someone as gorgeous as Nicole was joining me in my adventures, but Nicole reassured that even if she also has quite some feelings for me, she wouldn't really step into our relationship in such a way, and decided to keep her relationship with me simply platonic… or at least, that was the plan. Turns out even AIs need to have feelings one way or another, and while Cream was slightly disappointed at first, I reassured her that I would give both girls my utmost love to them in a shared manner.

Together, me, Cream and Nicole form the newest adventure team known as **Team Adrenaline** , a group of **Adventure Hunters** that travel the world seeking new thrills and new people to interact with. Thinking of this, and the trips we'll have around the world, I've created a vehicle to help us make travelling the world a lot easier: the **Whirlwind** ; what this vehicle is capable of is switching between three modes of transportation: it's First mode is **Car mode** , in which its form is an Open-Wheeled Car with a yellow and white color scheme, two seats, automatically adaptable tires which can adapt to any terrain, making it an ATV, and adjustable wings for better aerodynamic; it was basically an Indycar with transforming wheels and two seats; the Second mode is **Plane mode** , in which its form is a customized Fighter Jet, it has these yellow vertical parts on it named **G-Diffusers** , which can nullify the effects of both gravity and inertia so that the pilot can have a better time using the plane while doing insane manouvers like a Barrel Roll or even a Somersault; the Third mode is **Hovercraft mode** , in which its form is a heavily customized Racing hovercraft, it has the same color schemes of Car mode, but while many Hovercrafts have gigantic fans to make them move, this Hovercraft has a minor one, and that is enough, because that small fan is already powerful enough to make the Hovercraft move all around the place, and it behaves more like a boat, too, which can also be taken onto solid ground to transform into Car mode better. All modes are equipped with weapons and defensive measures that I can get Nicole to control herself, as I can use her data form to connect herself with the vehicle and control many of its things, I even have an EMP inside it!

So then, that was everything you could probably know about me, I guess, I can tell more if you want, but then again, maybe you'd just have to find out while you watch my adventures with them.

* * *

 **General Point of View**

Tails was already heading to his Whirlwind, with Cream and Nicole both waiting for him there, but then, someone called him from behind.

"Hey Buddy!" The voice was all too familiar for Tails as he turned around, seeing his old pal Sonic the Hedgehog all grown up and accompanied by Sally Acorn, no less. "…You're gonna keep contact, right? You know I don't like to get worried when my little bro's away."

"…Haha! Don't worry, Sonic! I'm sure Nicole can cover that up." Tails reassured him, showing a new Smartphone he had with him. "I have a new computer for her, after all."

"Take good care of her Tails!" Sally said, going to kiss Tails's forehead like she always did to him in the past. "Take good care of Cream, too, and I'm sure her mother would also like to know how she's holding up."

"I'll make sure to contact Vanilla whenever I can to tell her how she's holding up." Tails said, hugging Sally tightly before then going to the Whirlwind and beckoning Cream and Nicole to follow him as he climbed into the Indy Car, with Cream following suit and Nicole jumping into Tails' smartphone as data. Tails then inserted the smartphone into a capsule inside the vehicle that allowed her to connect with the vehicle's systems.

"Are we all ready to go?" Tails said while looking at Cream.

"All set!" Cream exclaimed, doing a thumbs up with her hand.

"Systems are nominal. Let's do this!" Nicole said from a small screen inside the vehicle's HUD that was located on the vehicle's speedometer under the steering wheel.

"Then let's set off for adventure!" Tails said, putting the vehicle up to first gear and launching off towards the horizon. Sonic and Sally were just standing there, watching their old kid now drive off towards the sun to have his own adventures.

"It's a big world." Sonic commented. "He's gotta explore it."

* * *

 _And thus, begins the tale of the **Legends of Chaos**._

 _I don't know if you guys will be interested in this, but I'll make darn sure it's a good story for everyone that reads it!_

 _Besides, we need more grown-up Tails stories, alright?_

 _Now, I do admit this is a Tails×Harem story, but I just wanted to take this idea out, it's gonna be LOADED with OCs, mind you, although they're mostly from other people rather than mine, because, you know, people LOVE their Sonic OCs, the fanbase is basically freaking full with these, and while it's a bit toxic… It's good._

 _Now then, fellow readers, tata for now!_

* * *

 _Ages:_

 ** _Miles "Tails" Prower_** _= 20 years old_

 ** _Cream the Rabbit_** _= 18 years old_

 ** _Nicole the Holo-Lynx_** _= 25 years old (Mentally)_


	2. Episode 1

_The First Episode of Tails' new Adventure... And it has the name of Silver's theme song from 06._

 _What is wrong with me…?_

 _But yeah, anyways, this is the First ever Episode of **Legends of Chaos** , the little written Anime about Team Adrenaline's adventures around the world of Mobius._

 _And I'm already starting off quite big, because Tails' first arc is focused on the Deviant Artist **Nancher** , and his main character, **Tibleam the Kimera** , and her **Empire of Roses**! With a bit of a return of Fiona herself during said arc._

 _Now then. Ready to venture this world with me?_

* * *

It was basically a jungle, no, maybe a Deep Forest, there was a small hill with a single base located above it. It was creating some disposable waste that was being thrown towards the air to polute the area around them, and a big tower was the main core of the place. That tower, however, had someone climbing on it, and it was a certain familiar yellow fox with two long tails behind him. Once he reached the area of the tower he wanted to reach, he found an Energy Cell core which then he put on an explosive bomb on it for a bit. Once he started to climb down the other side, he strapped his feet to two skis already positioned on the tower.

From that point on, he's been noticed by the guards of the base as he looked at them with a smirk. They demanded him to come down from the tower, which the fox didn't answer at first; then, he did something crazy: He threw himself from the Tower and clicked on a button, making the bomb on the Tower detonate and start to fall apart, going to come crashing down towards the fox at an apparently slow speed.

 _"Yeah… It's official. I live for this shit."_ The fox thought.

And that fox… was **Miles "Tails" Prower**.

* * *

 ** _LEGENDS OF CHAOS_**

 ** _Story Arc:_** _Red Roses for a Golden Fox **  
Episode 1:** Dreams of an Absolution_

* * *

(Play: **Dreams of an Absolution – Lee Brotherthon; From Sonic the Hedgehog 2006** )

Tails flipped the guards up with his middle fingers once the Tower blew up. Landing on the ground of the hill, he started to ski down the jungle slope while catching the ski sticks positioned on his downhill route. Over the course of his route, Tails avoided the debris of the Tower that was still falling down into the hill, performed some stunts like scrapping a tree to change his direction, doing a spinning flip when going off a small dirt ramp and also combining all of the former actions to create insane stunt chains during his downhill ride.

His small trip downhill ended as he broke the skis on a tree branch and detached his feet from them, quickly spinning his two long tails to hover in place for a moment before then flying down to under a tree, taking cover from the search parties that tried to look for Tails using search lights.

After sneaking out of them, Tails approached his vehicle, the **Whirlwind** , where his main girlfriend, **Cream the Rabbit** , was waiting for him as she turned to look at him while leaning on the Whirlwind. "Took you enough." She commented.

"Heh. Enough time to see you again quickly, right?" Tails talked back, approaching Cream as the two quickly shared a kiss with each other before the two climbed onto the Whirlwind. "Nicole! Give us a route, girl!"

In the dashboard screen, **Nicole the Holo-Lynx** appeared, starting to for a GPS route for Tails to follow. "Destination: Seaside Hill has been confirmed, 2 miles from here."

"Ah, we can get there in… 7 minutes, right?" He asked her.

"Maybe 5 if you drive hard and fast enough." Nicole commented.

"Hehe. Okay! Let's move!" Tails said, putting his Whirlwind in first gear and driving off along the windy road towards Seaside Hill as fast as he could.

* * *

Tails has pretty much grown up to a really different man to the boy he was 8 years ago. He definitely grew up to Sonic's size when Sonic himself was 20, gaining some new features to him as well, as his body grew to be more muscular and his endurance and stamina having increased over the years, making him be able to fly even longer in the sky using his two tails; calling back to his DNA experimentation with Sonic, his speed while running and flying drastically increased to be point he could now easily catch up with the supersonic blue hedgehog and turn himself into a "Golden Blur". His clothes consisted of a small black jacket with a white shirt underneath it, brown goggles that he keeps on his forehead that has his triple pointy hair still pronging out, he had different gloves on him now, being brown colored and also being fingerless, around his wrists are positioned two Grappling Hook gadgets he used during the War for the Planet 8 years ago, he also wore shiny silver dog tags around his neck that had the names of him, Cream and Nicole on it; he wore brown cargo shorts and then finally new brown boot sneakers. The main weapon of choice that he used to fight against enemies was the **Yellow Drill Wispon** , a powerful weapon that allowed Tails to blow through many enemies, break walls and even drill a hole through giant robots!

 _(A/N: Spare me your Gurren Laggan jokes, plz)_

Cream, meanwhile, has been growing to be a stronger female through the years, especially when the time of Eggman's short-lived conquest came up. She didn't want to just stand still and do nothing, she wanted to do something, but her mother was pretty worried she might get herself badly hurt if she joined the Resistance, and tried to forbid her daughter from going to these missions; but Cream was no little girl anymore, and when disobeying her mother, she showed how well in combat she could be. She grew up to be a pretty attractive woman, too, her set of clothes being very wild in appearance, with her hair being orange colored, almost making her look like a redhead, and her ears are also flipped downwards as if they were her hair's twin tails; She wears an orange tank-top, orange fingerless gloves with a black silky sleeve on her arm, black short-shorts with a brown belt strapped to her waist, and finally, dark-green boots. Strapped to her boots was the **Ivory Lightning Wispon** , which was the Wispon she's always used since her first time in the field with Tails. She can use that Wispon in the same way Tails uses his grappling hooks and can still be able to deal punishment to their enemies, too.

It only took them 5 minutes and 30 seconds to really reach Seaside Hill and their little home base that they managed to settle in; Tails parked the Whirlwind next to the little house as he pulled out the Smartphone with Nicole in it and the couple then exitted to enter their little house and crash on the couch.

"Woo! Haha! That's another one of those pollutioners down for the count!" Tails commented, hugging Cream close to him.

"Honestly, you need to let me have some fun with you, too! That was only you!" Cream said. Then, out of the smartphone, Nicole formed herself in front of the couple.

For a pretty old AI, Nicole looked extremely young and mature, having quite the smooth hair and brown-colored fur on her lynx body. Her clothes consisted of a Purple dress with a White skirt down below to her hips, a pair of gloves with a White color on their palms and Black colors on the opposite side; she also wore black latex pants and black shoes with white colored toes.

"I have to agree with Cream here, Miles." Nicole commented. "You need to give her her time to shine, too."

"First off: Seriously, Nicole, you need to start calling me Tails… and Second: Hehe, sorry I guess… But I'll make sure to find a situation where you can really shine, Cream!" He said, petting Cream's hair and then softly kissing her cheeks, making her smile and giggle. Nicole went to sit along with them.

"So, do you two want to contact Sonic right now? It has been 9 months since you both left Mobotropolis." Nicole said.

"Hehe. True! I guess we could probably tell him how we're doing!" Tails answered.

"Hmm… We already talked with mom, right?" Cream asked Tails.

"It was 2 days ago, Cream. Remember?" Nicole rememebered Cream, which made an 'ohhh' with her mouth, remembering the contact.

"Alright then, Nicole, make the call!" Tails said, with Nicole nodding as she grabed the smartphone and used her digital abilities to make a call to Mobotropolis and where Sonic and Sally were in. And so, a holographic screen appeared over the smartphone and Sonic and Sally appeared on the screen, already smiling when they saw the trio.

"HEYA! How's my favorite Golden Blur doing around the world!?" Sonic immediately exclaimed to him.

"Nice to see ya again, Sonic!" Tails talked back. "So how are ya holding up there with Sally?"

"Oh, we're doing fine here! How about you there, with Cream and Nicole? You treating them well?" Sally would answer him.

"Ah, he's being nice, Ms. Sally! Although I wish he let me have more fun in some of the mini-missions we go to!" Cream told them.

"Yeah, I'm still trying to learn to give credit to her, but I will! Don't worry!" Tails reassured.

"Hehe. Just remember, Tails, letting her help you in some areas can deal up to interesting and great results! We always did those sorts of things together, remember?" Sonic gave the advice for him.

"Yeah, I remember!" Tails answered. "I'll do my best!"

"Now, Tails. We've been hearing you and your team have been getting quite the reputation~!" Sally commented.

"Wait, we are!?" Cream exclaimed, getting a bit surprised.

Sonic and Sally then showed a newspaper with a picture of the three characters and the news title being named: **"Adventure Hunters on the move!"**. It talked about many of the events Tails, Cream and Nicole formed while trying to twart the plans of many tyrants and evil people around Mobius, and there were some people wanting to join in on Tails' adventures as well!

"You're getting quite the reputation, old pal! Especially with the girls!" Sonic commented, raising and lowering his eyebrows to him on that last part.

"Am I really that popular?" Tails said, dropping a small sweat; Cream puffed her cheeks a bit, hugging Tails softly. "Tails is **my** boyfriend! Well… mine and Nicole's, but he's still mine!" She then looked at Tails for a moment. "…R-Right…?"

Tails didn't even really want to answer with his words, instead, he leaned in to do a passionate kiss with Cream as the two held each other closely, Nicole watching with a slight blush and Sonic and Sally doing a cute "d'aww~" as they watched them.

Tails then broke the kiss. "Don't worry, Cream. You know that I love you, and I would never change my feelings towards you."

Cream blushed a bit, but smiled back at him, hugging him close to her. "Honestly, Tails. You two are reminding me of both me and Sally on the early days of our own relationship!" Sonic commented.

"Well, you're still well and good with her now, and I am trying to deepen my own with Cream and even Nicole!" Tails rebutted.

"Look, Tails… just promise me you won't break their heart. Okay? You know how a woman hates having her heart broken, and you've also experienced that yourself." Sally told to Tails.

"…I know, Aunt Sally." He answered. "…I'll make sure their hearts aren't done for by my own actions… I'll try my best to make sure they can be happy with me."

Sally smiled at him. "Good boy…~"

"Hey, Tails, you already got a next destination for you?" Sonic asked him.

"No, not yet. We're thinking in knowing where we could go next tomorrow morning!" Tails answered.

"Alright! Wherever you go, just remember this: Keep going forward! The **possibilities** are **endless**!" Sonic said to him. The two brothers did a virtual brofist before they waved good-bye and their connection was terminated.

"I guess that's that, huh?" Tails said. "So then, when the next day comes, let's find out where we could go next!"

"Alright!" Cream exclaimed.

* * *

The sun was already setting and it was now time to rest up. Tails' bedroom had a pretty good view of the coast and the sands as he went to sit down on it, with Cream going to join beside him on it as they prepared to rest up for the day. Tails had a distant look in his eyes as he looked out to the ocean.

"Thinking about tomorrow's trip?" Cream asked him, to which he turned to see her.

"Heh. Tomorrow, the day after, and the day after… I think about our next adventures as if I'm a goddamn thrill seeker. Which… I kinda am." He said, then taking off his gloves and looking at his hands for a moment. "But there's also something else on my mind."

"…What is that?" Cream asked him.

"…I sometimes wonder if I'm taking enough risks." He admitted. "Like, Sonic has ever throw himself into danger without really caring how large it was and always found a way around it. I know I'm attempting to not be like him, but I'd… still like to take those same risks when it comes to fighting hordes of enemies or something."

He turned to look at Cream. "I mean, if I were to admit: You have been taking more risks than me, Cream."

"Huh?!" She reared back a bit. "I have?"

Tails nodded. "I dare say you've been shining more than me, actually."

Cream blushes, looking away for a bit. "I-I haven't been getting that many things to do, though…"

Tails goes to softly hug her from behind. "The little actions are what make you the greatest~" He said, making Cream blush heavier, but still with a smile on her face.

"Tails…"

Cream turned herself around and went to already passionately kiss Tails on his lips; the couple has already done those kinds of kisses multiple times, but they always never got enough of it. Tails hugged his arms around Cream's waist as both fell down to the comfy bed and kept kissing there, laid down. _"Oh man… I can never get tired of this…"_ Tails thought.

They continued kissing for an awfully long time before finally sleeping in their bed, accompained by a smiling Nicole.

* * *

 ** _BREAK TIME_**

 _Ahem… If you have noticed the rating of this fiction (I mean, it's located next to the story icon below the short synopsis for those that don't know), this story is meant for people more mature than you'd think. While Fanfiction says the M Rating is for people 16+, most of the stories with the M Rating that I have read are actually meant for people **18+** , because of the crazy erotic or gory content it might have. This fanfic will mostly have –ahem– erotic, but the action sequences will at least keep you reading this for how long you want, with the erotic parts being Bonus Episodes. I'll probably include the Sex Scenes only in these Bonus Episodes, as I don't really want them to be that much of a part in the story (They take a lot of words to do, dammit!), but if you guys do still want them to be a part of the main story, you can tell me in the reviews._

 ** _STORY TIME_**

* * *

The next morning, Tails, Cream and Nicole rounded themselves in a table in their living room as Nicole had brought up a map of Mobius for them to look for the next location they could travel to.

"I remember having went east once with Sonic and Sally to locate those kingdoms that were in danger of the Iron Legion once." Tails commented.

"Hm. Hey, what about this place?" Cream asked, pointing to a location on the map which looked a lot like Europe in real life. Nicole went to zoom in on the location.

"Hm, that's the continent of **Arkaria** , currently being ruled over by the **Rose Empire**." Nicole informed them.

"Rose Empire?" Tails and Cream both said to Nicole.

"It's nothing like Eggman's, though, although some of their conquest manners were deemed questionable by many security organizations around the world, but that's mostly because their leader, which is a mobian, is highly defensive of her own people. She's a nice person, but some of her tactics might leave you questioning if she's really a… person to negotiate with."

"Well then." Tails said, crossing his arms. "Guess that's a good place to start, right?"

"Hm… But who's this mobian that's leading the empire?" Cream asked Nicole.

"She doesn't like to disclose her appearance, she also likes to keep secret about many of her plans for her empire, so nothing much is really known about her." She answered. "You could probably argue that she's… highly overprotective of her people if her conquests were purely jingoism than anything…"

"Well, that could indeed explain it." Tails said. "Alright, are you two okay with this destination?"

Cream and Nicole nodded. Tails then drew a circle with his finger around the continent. "Then that's our next stop: The Rose Empire!"

Nicole disabled the map. "Coordinates downloaded." Nicole informed.

"Let's move!" Tails declared as everyone rushed out to the Whirlwind and stepped in, Nicole transferred herself to the smartphone as Tails then inserted the smartphone on the vehicle's systems, the route already being shown on the HUD. Putting the vehicle to first gear, Tails drives out northwest, towards the direction of the Arkaria Continent.

* * *

(Play: **Rhythm & Balance Remix – Ohtani Tomoya; From Sonic Forces**)

Driving through the many plains and hills around the world proved to be pretty good for the Whirlwind. Being Tails' creation able to be an ATV, the vehicle had auto-adaptable tires for any terrain and also sported a suspension type that allowed the wheels to turn a full 360° to make wild turns and even strafe (Basically a T-180); the car's design resembled a 2018 Indycar Dallara model, only it was slightly wider because of the twin seats, and it also sported windscreens so that Tails and Cream can look ahead without having to use goggles.

"We're closing in on the Empire's radius." Nicole informed. "Once we enter their area, we'll be located by their scanners and they'll try to approach us."

"Guess I gotta be careful if they try to attack me." Tails commented. "Like you said, she's overprotective, right?"

"Yes."

Tails kept driving pretty fast, a dust cloud forming behind his vehicle as he drove. Once they passed the area Nicole forementioned, Tails turned on his Radar to check out if there were any other vehicles approaching; Cream would be using binoculars to check that out.

"Keep your eyes and sensors peeled, girls!" Tails warned as he shifted up and drove forward inside the Empire's area. Meanwhile, a drone was flying very quickly, keeping up with Tails' Whirlwind as it was trying to film it, and while Nicole did detect it, she decided not to tell Tails, as it was only a recon drone after all.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, somewhere else inside the Empire…_**

* * *

Inside what could be considered a military base, the computer's sensors captured the signal having been formed by Tails and his vehicle as he approached the Empire. A fox-like tail was swishing around as the person carrying it was walking towards the many screens where other analysers were trying to identify the recent new signal.

"So." A deep female voice spoke. "Have we identified this new signal?"

"Seems so, Commander." A male voice said. "Our drones are also on the field filming the signal as we speak, it's probably an explorer driving around the world."

"Give me the image." The woman answered, and an image popped up on the screen, showing Tails' vehicle. The woman, showing it had orange eyes on her, widened her eyes in surprise as she looked at the vehicle. "…That's new."

"Is it hostile to you, commander?" Another voice, female, asked the fox woman.

"…No. We do not yet know its intentions, but it seems it's that team of Adventure Hunters we've been hearing about…" The woman said. "Can you attempt to communicate with them?"

"I'll try ma'am." The female answered, typing in the digital keyboards to attempt a communication with Tails' vehicle. Meanwhile, the woman put her hands on her hips as she stared at the vehicle.

"…You came here for a reason… but what?" She asked herself.

* * *

 ** _Back with Team Adrenaline…_**

* * *

Tails was still driving around the hills and plains of the current grassy and sandy area he was in with Cream and Nicole, then, Nicole noticed a communication attempt.

"Tails, seems someone's trying to make contact with us." Nicole informed him.

"It's probably that Empire you talked about. Patch them through, let's say Hi!" He answered, with Nicole estabilishing the connection with the contact attempt.

"Hello, this is Miles Prower, A.K.A Tails. Who's calling?" Tails started the communication.

[Well…] The deep female voice from before spoke. [I was not expecting someone like you to come visit this place.]

"Heh. I try to visit every place I can." Tails answered. "So you guys are the… Rose Empire, right?"

[You did your research! I'm proud, honestly.] The woman answered.

"Nice to meet you, lady!" Cream exclaimed.

[Hm. That's your girlfriend, perhaps, right?] The woman asked.

"Yeah, she is. Cream the Rabbit." Tails answered.

[Well then. What brings you to our Empire? You must probably know how protective of it we are.] She asked them.

"Ah, yes, of course we know." Tails answered. "But honestly, we only travel around and find new places to meet new people! And when I learned of your empire, I couldn't help but get interested in wanting to know more about you guys a bit more personally."

[Charming.] The woman answered. [Well then. I shall send an escort briefely so that-… Hm? What is it?]

Tails and Cream rose an eyebrow. Then, Nicole started beeping.

"Tails! I'm reading a massive number of vehicles approaching from the northeast!" She informed.

[WHAT!? THEY'RE ASSAULTING OUR FORWARD BASE!?] The woman shouted on the other end.

"Seems you need some help there, ma'am." Tails said to the woman.

[Don't bother, Tails. Our army's more than enough.] She responded to him.

"Ah, but did you forget? I always look for some fun on my adventures!" Tails answered. Back at the base, the woman looked at his vehicle in terror, dropping a sweat. "Nicole! Set the coordinates to that location!"

"They're already set." Nicole answered.

"Cream, let's rock!" Tails said, turning his car around in a drift and heading northeast.

"Yeah!" Cream exclaimed, throwing her arms upward in excitement.

Back at the base, the woman facepalmed, her tail standing on end as she pointed to the TVs. "Send whatever backup we have! Those two are gonna get themselves killed out there!" She ordered her subordinates.

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am!" They responded as they started to contact their forces to aid in defending their forward base.

* * *

After some time, Tails managed to arrive at the battleground, at it was fervent with many vehicles shooting each other and many of them blowing up. He could tell that the crimson colored vehicles belonged to the Rose Empire's Army and the Dark Green Vehicles were their enemies, so there wasn't any trouble in knowing who was attacking there.

"Okay. Nicole, get on auto-pilot and try to attack those vehicles working together with Cream!" Tails spoke to them.

"What are you gonna do, Tails?" Cream asked him, pulling her Lightning Wispon. Tails himself picked up his own Drill Wispon and climbed over the car.

"I'm gonna drill some bitches!" Tails answered, jumping off the car and then **boosted** as he landed on the ground and started running towards the battle.

(Play: **Breakfast Time – For Horizon Heights Boss Act Phase 2; From Sonic After the Sequel** )

Cream watched Tails for a moment as he boosted towards the battlefield. Tails was using the slight bit of Sonic's DNA he had on his body as he broke the sound barrier and ran fast to the vehicles fighting each other; as he ran, he started revving his Wispon, making the drill start spinning in place. Once he approached one of the green vehicles, which was a conventional tank, Tails then jumped and threw his arms forwards as he suddenly flew at an enormous speed towards the tank and drilled a hole through it easily, a yellow light vortex trail following him; his drill attack made the tank explode some seconds after, surprising both parties in the fight.

"What the hell was that!?" One of the enemy soldiers asked.

Tails boosted again and started drilling through the other vehicles and fighting against some foot soldiers with his super speed and Wispon in hand. Cream was on the Whirlwind as Nicole was piloting it for her; the yellow vehicle would approach one of the tanks as Cream whipped it with her Lightning Wispon, making her jump and use it as a swinging rope before swinging in orbit of the Tank and jumped over it, landing on its roof as she opened the entrance and got in. What followed was a comical battle sequence where Cream would be smacking heads all around inside the tank; once she exited through the same entrance, she pulled the pin of a grenade she picked up inside the tank and threw it inside. Nicole would drive the Whirlwind towards the tank Cream was as she then activated the car's jump jacks, jumping over the tank as Cream also jumped and landed on the car. Once the two passed over the tank, it exploded spectacularly behind them. "WOO!" Cream exclaimed.

Tails kept drilling around the enemy vehicles as they spectacularly exploded all over the place, he was having the time of his life as he fought off the enemy forces as the Rose Empire was supporting him and Cream with what they had. On another vehicle, Tails revved his Drill before sliding down under it.

"Where is he!?" The enemy driver asked in confusion, but wouldn't really have time to react as Tails then drilled from bottom to top as the tank immediately blew up, with Tails flying over it as the yellow vortex light trail followed him, making an amazing demostration of Tails' current power to both forces.

Suddenly, two shots passed way too close from Tails as he spun his tails quickly to hover in the air as he saw two vehicles of the Rose Army get blown up. He turned around and saw a bigger tank. _"That's probably the commander's vehicle."_ He thought.

"WHY YOU LOUSY NO GOOD PRICKS!" The commander shouted. "I WILL TEAR YOU ALL TO PIECES AND TAKE YOUR DOMAIN AS MINE!"

The Whirlwind stopped below Tails as he flew down and landed on the top of the car's rear wing. "Nicole! Give me an analysis!" He said to Nicole.

"Analysing the vehicle…" Nicole said as she scanned the giant tank. Meanwhile, a new vehicle from the Rose Army approached the Whirlwind. It looked like a tank, but it was sleeker and seemed more agile. Inside the tank was the fox woman that contacted Tails before as she exited it and looked at Tails with an angry look.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" She screamed at him. "YOU COULD GET YOURSELF KILLED THERE!"

"Hehe. Ma'am, I **always** try to get myself killed, only I never!" Tails answered.

"Ugh. What are you even doing!? This is supposed to be **our** battle, outsiders shouldn't get into this!" She argued.

"Listen, ma'am, try whatever you want, but Tails ain't never changing." Cream answered her. "When he wants to do something, he will do it, either the others like it or not."

The fox woman sighed. "Vehicle Analysed!" Nicole's voice came from the vehicle as the woman looked at it. "It seems that tank is made with a special alloy that is very resistant and can take quite a ton of punishment. I should consider damaging the body's hull enough so that you can be able to Drill through it, Tails!"

"…Who's this?" The woman asked to Tails pointing at the vehicle.

"Oh, that's Nicole, a Sentient AI." Tails answered. "She just analysed the enemy vehicle ahead and formed a strategy to combat it."

 _"…What the…"_ The woman thought. _"They seem to be more experienced than I thought…"_

"What? You thought we were just young and new Adventure Seekers? Hah! We've been doing this for 9 months!" Tails said to her. Jumping over the car and swinging his Wispon on his hand before gripping it tightly. "Now then, shall we start the beatdown, ma'am?" Tails asked, winking at the woman for a moment as he made her slightly blush and look away.

"I-I have a name…" She said. "… **Kelia**. Kelia the Fennec."

"Well, nice to meet ya!" Tails said before boosting towards the Giant Tank. [Nicole, I'm gonna need you to start using Whirlwind's weapons to damage the hull of the tank while I run around it and draw its attention!] He said while the tank started to fire its weapons towards Tails, which he effortlessly avoided while running around it.

"I'm going to help you." Kelia said. "My troops have enough ammunition to be able to damage the Tank along with you!"

"That'd the great, Ms. Kelia!" Cream said, sitting down on the car as Nicole drove at high speeds towards the tank.

"All troops! Concentrate your fire on the enemy commanding tank!" Kelia ordered her soldiers as they started to fire at the giant tank along with Nicole as Tails ran around it drawing its fire. However, it seemed the shots weren't hurting the hull enough. Nicole then analysed again and discovered the cause.

"Tails! The tank has an anti-projectile barrier!" Nicole informed him.

[I see, it hasn't been taking any serious damage until now!] Tails answered. [Cream! You're up! Infiltrate the tank and find a way to turn off that barrier!]

"Got it!" Cream answered as she climbed on the hood of the Whirlwind.

"Get Ready, Cream!" Nicole informed as she drove towards the tank and then used the jump jacks to launch the car in the air. Cream used her legs to jump off of the car and used her Lightning Wispon to grapple the tank and reach its hull. She then looked for an opening while avoiding the shells and shots from the Rose Army, and once she did, she quickly opened it and infiltrated.

"Tails, what's the meaning of this?!" Kelia said, contacting Tails through the comm system they used. "Your girlfriend's getting inside the tank!"

[Exactly!] He answered. [She's gonna turn off the barrier the tank has that's nullifying your shots!]

"What!?"

* * *

 ** _BREAK TIME_**

 _Time to give Cream her time to shine! I may be stretching this a lot further than normal, but I just wanna make sure this 1st Chapter has a good enough battle sequence to show off Tails and Cream's skills in combat. Now, **Kelia the Fennec** is also a character from the Deviant Artist **Nancher** , and Kelia is the daughter of his main character **Tibleam**. You can bet these two and more OCs are gonna appear in this story, as it is very OC heavy._

 ** _STORY TIME_**

* * *

(Play: **Empire City - Skyscraper Scamper Day; From Sonic Unleashed** )

Cream landed inside the tank and already knocked out one of the soldiers inside it. "Tails, I'm inside the tank!" She announced as she then started to run inside the tank's halls.

[Alright, try to look for a kind of core, that's probably where both the tank's energy supply and power source are in. If you destroy that, you'll break the barrier and stop the tank from using its weapons! Better hurry up, though, I'm getting overwhelmed!]

"Alright!"

Cream dashed around the insides of the tank and knocked out many soldiers using her Wispon and her fighting skills. She had taken some small damage from the soldiers, but was mostly fine and still raring to go for more battles.

After dashing and parkouring around the tank, she found a room that had a gigantic pillar of a shining emerald green color in the middle. "…Tails, I think I found it!" Cream said.

[Good! Just find a way to destroy it! And get the hell outta that room, too, because it might blow up once you destroy it!] Tails warned her.

Before she could move in, however, a small mech controlled by a soldier almost landed on her as she dashed backwards to avoid it. "You're gonna die for invading our tank, bitch!" The soldier declared, preparing the mech's guns.

Cream would use her Wispon to grapple the guns and vault over the mech as she landed behind it. _"…I can probably use that mech to my advantage!"_ She thought, starting to run and parkour around the room as the mech turned around and started to fire at her, sometimes hitting the pillar of energy. Cream would see he prepared to use his missiles as she smiled. Once the missiles fired, she turned around and led them towards the pillar, as she jumped over the missiles as they hit the pillar, causing major damage to it.

"GRRR! GODDAMMIT, WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!?" The soldier shouted, firing his machine guns at her again. Cream then went to snatch the guns with her Lightning Whip, and then pulled out the guns, breaking the mech. "WHAT!?" She then grappled the mech's body.

"You made a very grave mistake trying to fight this girl here!" Cream said to him before then spinning the mech around and throwing it at the pillar, successfully breaking it as Cream quickly left the room and it then exploded, Cream being launched forwards by the explosion as she dashed towards the exit and jumped off.

[Cream! The barrier's down! Good job!] Tails said through the comm.

"Thanks, Tails! You're up now!" She answered to him as she jumped off and landed on the ground, running away from the tank to be out of the range of the explosion.

* * *

Seeing Cream escaping safely, Tails flew upwards, letting Kelia's troops wail their weapons at the tank, weakening its body.

"NOOOO! THE BARRIER IS DOWN!" The tank's commander shouted.

"It's lights out for you!" Tails shouted, revving the Drill Wispon on his hand before driling through the tank's insides for quite a long moment before then drilling out of the tank, leaving two gaping holes through it.

" **Good-Bye!** " Tails shouted, the tank exploding spectacularly behind him as he flew away from the tank in a Supersonic speed and then slided to a stop close to Kelia's army as he looked at the explosion in front of him. "…Woo! Now that's what I call fireworks!"

Nicole parked the Whirlwind beside Tails as Cream climbed out while pulling Nicole's smartphone out, going to hug Tails as she watched the explosion. Nicole drew herself out of the smartphone and watched the fireworks together with the couple, which made Kelia raise an eyebrow at her.

 _"…These guys are real crazy…"_ Kelia thought. _"…But I guess that's what's best about them."_

Tails then turned his head to see Kelia watching at the three for a bit. "So… have we impressed you yet?" His words made Kelia turn her head to him.

"…Hmph." She crossed her arms below her chest. "Maybe. But considering you just got yourself helping us, now I just HAVE to know more about you!" She said that last part while pointing at Tails.

"Oh, I'm glad you have an interest in me, honestly." Tails said, grinning a bit.

"Well, it's not just you, obviously." Kelia said, pointing to both Cream and Nicole.

"Ah." Nicole noticed Kelia pointing at her as she stood beside Tails and Cream. "Seems that I will have to explain myself as well."

"Well, besides that, thanks for helping us in drawing back the enemy… and welcome to the Rose Empire, I guess."

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from there, a blue female hedgehog joined by a yellow clownfish were watching everything from a distance, with the yellow clownfish using a binoculars to watch the event from a distance.

"Woosh! That yellow fox is **howling!** " She commented. "I never thought he'd be that fast with his movements!"

"Hm." The blue hedgehog, which had some red shades on her, took them off and positioned them above her head behind her triangle ears. "Well, he's got a girlfriend already though. Two in fact. Don't know why boss here is so interested on him." She said while looking back to a very familiar red fox swishing her tail a bit.

"Ugh… Becky!" She said, turning around and looking at the two as they also turned to look at her. "How many times do I have to say it to you girls?!"

The red fox crossed her arms below her chest, revealing her head, which had a familiar yellow box above her head on her hair.

"Call me **Fiona!** "

* * *

 _DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNN_

 _Seems lil' Fiona has been spying on Tails! What must've happened at Moebius? No spoilers, though! Not gonna tell ya until the correct arc comes up!_

 _So then, this is **Season 1** of **Legends of Chaos!** And this season will focus on the Empire of Roses that's commanded by Empress **Tibleam the Kimera** and her daughter **Kelia the Fennec** (Although both seem to be Fennec Foxes…)._

 ** _Disclaimers:_** _  
Tibleam and Kelia both belong to Nancher  
Becky the Hedgehog belongs to puritylf4  
Yvonne the Clownfish belongs to DarkSonic250_


End file.
